


All I Want For Christmas...

by Tom_Ato



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Romance, F/M, Fluff, Non-Sexual, Nudism, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Ato/pseuds/Tom_Ato
Summary: A holiday themed sequel to "Sunday Naked Sunday". After finding out you live in an all nude world, the most logical question to ask is: "What do I get people for Christmas!?"
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	All I Want For Christmas...

I was wandering around the department store for what seemed like an hour; it was just one week away from Christmas and I had been stupid enough to put off my Christmas shopping until the last minute. I now paid for my mistake, trying to come up with gift ideas in a store crowded with naked people.

Things haven’t been so bad since I woke up one morning to find the whole world went nudist. On one hand, I still haven’t come up with any answers as to why we all ended up naked outside a few crackpot theories; this is some government conspiracy, we’re all in some sort of simulation, a wizard did it, that sort of stuff.

On the other hand, I’ve gotten used to my new lot in life. No more worrying about what to wear to fancy dinners, no more having to wash wine stains or spaghetti splatters out of white clothing and especially no more sand in my bathing suit. It wasn’t just benefiting me either; my boyfriend was a lot more outgoing and confident compared to how shy and quiet he was around other people in the pre-naked world. There was one downside to all this, outside of Jack Frost nipping at my bare buns.

You see, I tend to be kind of a lazy holiday shopper for my lover Ronnie, crappy as that sounds; every Christmas I would look for the coolest looking clothes and then make a snazzy outfit for him. It was a good change of pace from his loud button up shirts, faded jeans and sneakers and it made Ronnie feel as good as he looked. Here lies the problem; that was the old world where people still wore clothes on a consistent basis. In a world of nudists, the best Christmas gifts I could give him were gloves, scarves and…socks. Fancy socks but still socks for Christmas.

I couldn’t let this stand for my dear Ron-Ron so I rushed to my nearest mall (after putting it off for a week) and after frantically searching several stores, I couldn’t come up with a good gift idea. I just walked around the store, feeling glum. All around me was a mix of holiday cheer and nudity. There were bright red and green decorations lighting up the stores, families laughing and talking as they carried their huge holiday hauls and there was even a naked Santa waving a bell next to a charity jar.

What really caught my eye was this young couple, walking hand in hand with each other, a cup of hot chocolate in each of their free hands. They were clearly enjoying each other’s company, smiling and giving each other a peck on the cheek. That’s when it hit me; I have a boyfriend back at home and rather than put the effort in giving him the best Christmas ever, I’m moping about not being able to come up with an idea. The man deserves better and by God I was going to do better.

Feeling energized and full of holiday spirit, I started thinking hard about Ronnie McDougal’s interests as I looked through the shops. Ronnie is a chef by trade and loves to cook, even taking care of most of the cooking around our place (as the five pounds of winter weight I gained can attest to). So, I went down to a store that specialized in all sorts of kitchen appliances and utensils. I looked through the various knives, blenders, spatulas, mixers and whisks before having second thoughts. As it was, Ronnie did a crap ton of cooking on and off his job; as much he loving making lasagna and tiramisu (as much as I loved eating them), I don’t think he’d be excited to see more chef tools on Christmas. I took off to the next store, thinking hard on what to do next and what Ronnie was into.

I remembered Gigantomachia, Ronnie’s favorite sci-fi series. It was about this evil empire who wanted to control the galaxy, so this intergalactic alliance use these giant robots named after Roman gods to fight them; Ronnie is a huge fan of the series and collects model kits of the robots. Naturally, I headed for the nearest hobby shop and looked at where they kept the models and figures. Sure enough, there was still some kits left based on robots called Bacchus, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Apollo, Vulcan, Diana and Minerva. I eagerly looked through the boxes to see which one Ronnie would like, then started frowning when something occurred; I had no idea what I was looking at! I was never into the series like my boyfriend was and couldn’t even name the main characters, never mind what robots they used. What if I got him a model kit he didn’t like or one he already had? Not wanting to risk it, I left the hobby shop, picking my brain for a good idea.

I wandered into a store full of sentimental knickknacks; Ronnie was always a shmaltzy kind of guy and loved stuff like Hallmark greeting cards and Rankin Bass specials. It was something we had in common and if nothing else, something from here would make a perfect gift. I looked through the assortment of cutesy glass figurines and peppy coffee mugs before I found a large snow globe. It wasn’t just any snow globe though; it was very detailed and carefully crafted, with a bundle of holly painted on it’s base and a gold colored ribbon reading “Winter Memories.” Inside the snow globe were two little figures happily ice skating, their molded expressions showing love to each other.

As it just so happened, Ronnie and I first met on a winter five years ago, at an ice-skating rink. I had no idea how to skate and kept falling on my ass (which was worse when you don’t have clothes) when some red headed jerk with freckles chuckled at me and said, “Oh god you really suck at this.” Being a smartass, I replied, “Oh no, I actually enjoy this. The cold ice feels real refreshing on your ass after the first few tumbles. Come a little closer so I can show what I mean.” That just earned a bigger laugh from him and I couldn’t really stay mad at a cute laugh from a cute redhead. We then introduced ourselves, started chatting and just hit it off from there, seeing each other from time to time and getting closer with each other. When we went on our first date as boyfriend and girlfriend, he took me back to the ice rink and taught me how to skate, holding me to make sure I didn’t fall. Those were special memories for us, Ronnie especially, and this gift would mean so much to him, even if it was just a snow globe.

After shelling out sixty bucks for the globe (these shops did not screw around during the holidays), I headed for the exit, feeling victorious and confident in my gift choice. As I was passing the jewelry store, I noticed someone familiar in the store; it was Ronnie, same red hair and freckle placement. Not wanting to get caught with the gift I worked so hard to look for, I hid in the corner, still within earshot of them. Thankfully Ron’s back was still turned to me as he spoke to the jeweler.

“I must say Mr. McDougal, you have an eye for when it comes to finding the right one,” the jeweler said, genuine happiness in his voice.

“I just want to make sure this is the absolute best for her,” Ronnie replied, even happier sounding. “We’ve been with each other for five years and I think we’re ready for the next step. And what better time than Christmas?”

“Oh, most certainly Mr. McDougal!” agreed the jeweler. “There’s just something about Christmas that makes it all romantic. Why I remember doing the same with my wife in the holiday season of 1981…”

At the point, I quietly fled from the store, worried that I would yell out of happiness and spoil the surprise completely. I felt bad for eavesdropping on Ronnie like that, especially when he worked even harder to get me a gift; even as a kid, I always ended up peeking at my gifts too early. But this was good for two reasons, minor and major; the major of course being that I might getting a major relationship upgrade with Ronnie and the minor, but still important, is that I picked the right gift in the end. There’s now no doubt in my mind that Ronnie will love his gift.

At that point, the Christmas spirit had completely taken over me and I was skipping all the way to the parking lot, feeling like a kid again. I might not know how we ended up in this naked world, and at the rate I’m going, I might never know. But I don’t need an answer now; I just want to have the greatest, if weirdest, Christmas with the man I love.


End file.
